


Grill Master Heath

by ramdomfam13175



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramdomfam13175/pseuds/ramdomfam13175
Summary: Sam Johnson and Christen Press need a little help with their Fourth of July barbeque. Who do they call to save the day?





	Grill Master Heath

"Baby we need your help..." Tobin hears as she looks down to the small picture on her phone. 

"No hey, Happy Fourth of July?" 

"Sorry..." Christen apologizes. "...Happy Fourth of July. Can you now please help me and Sam?!" 

"Yea, what's up," Tobin says as she sits down in her leather recliner. 

"We're trying to light the grill because we're hosting a barbecue for the team, but we can't get it. I know you know how to do it." 

"Sure, let's do it." 

"Alright, I'll hand you over to Sam, I'm not getting near that thing." 

"Okay baby..." Tobin chuckles.

"Tobito, help me out, girl." She hears Sam say as the vision on her screen becomes a bit blurry.

"Show me the grill." Tobin grins.

Sam flips the camera and shows Tobin the grill which is on the side of their apartment complex's pool.

"Okay, first you need to find the propane tank..."

"Got it." Sam answers. 

"Alright now turn that knob clockwise." 

"Okay..." 

"Now turn the knob for the burners until the grill lights." 

"Tobin, I'm scared." 

"There's nothing to be scared about, it's just a grill," Tobin says.

"A grill that could explode if I handle it wrong." Sam stammers. 

Tobin can hear Christen chuckle in the background and smiles at the absolutely adorable sound. 

"You can do it, Sam. Just try it." 

"Alright, but if something hurts my moneymaker than your being sued." Sam jokes.

"Nothing will happen." 

Tobin sees that Sam is crouching down to look under the burner to see if there's a flame. 

"Which way do I turn?" 

"Clockwise." Tobin quickly answers. 

A few minutes later of waiting in silence, Tobin hears Sam finally speak up.

"Oh my gosh, I got it! It lit!" Sam says while jumping up and down.

"There you go...See it wasn't so bad." 

"Yea you were right. Now I better get these peaches on the grill...Here's your girl." Sam quickly says as she hands the phone off to Christen. 

"Hey, beautiful..." Tobin says smoothly as Press looks down at the phone. 

"Hey, what are your plans for today?" 

"Well I'm going to a Vance Joy concert with the girls in about an hour, then fireworks and drinks back at Sinc's place." 

"Ah, a night on the town...don't have too much fun without me okay?"

"Never babe...see you tomorrow?" 

"Yea, my flight should arrive around 12." 

"Got it...need a pickup?" 

"Nah, I can take an Uber. But just wait until I get home..." Christen says as she raises her eyebrow.

"Oh, I see..." Tobin plays.

"Would you stop before I actually throw up," Sam yells from the background.

Tobin sees Christen look up and smiles at how beautiful she is. 

"So I better go, but I'll call you tonight." Tobin finally says.

"Aw okay baby, have a good time." 

"Thanks, love you." 

"Love you too." Christen grins.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's July 5, 12:30 pm and the Utah Royals just landed in Portland. The flight wasn't bad, only an hour and a half. Christen is so excited to finally be home. She can't wait to stay in her apartment and spend time with Tobin. 

~text~ 

"Hey Toby, just landed. Should be there in 30." - C 

"Hey alright. Can't wait 'till you get here xoxo." - T 

~~~~~~~~ 

Christen smiles down at Tobin's response right as Coach Laura Harvey walks by.

"Hey Christen, good to be home?" 

"Oh yeah, it's absolutely amazing." Press smiles back. 

~~~~~~~~

Christen finally arrived outside her and Tobin's apartment building. Man, she can't wait to get up there and kiss Tobin to death. 

Press steps off the elevator and looks down the hall in the direction of their apartment. She smiles at the thought of what's behind that door. She gets her keys out and unlocks the door, swinging it back in order to bring her luggage in. 

"Babe?" She hears a familiar voice say.

"I'm home..." Christen chuckles as she sees Tobin come out of the bedroom. 

When Chris looks up from rolling her suitcase inside, she sees Tobin just staring at her.

"What are you doing?" She chuckles.

"Looking at the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world." She says sweetly.

Christen blushes and slowly walks over to Tobin, wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her in for a hug. 

"I missed having you in my arms..." Tobin sighs onto Christen's shoulder.

Christen smiles at that comment and tightens her grip before realizing and looking into Tobin's eyes. 

"At least we're closer to each other than Sweden." 

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters." Tobin grins as she rubs circles onto the small of Press' back.

"That's right...I'm home." 

"I love you," Tobin says while smiling uncontrollably.

"I Love.You." Christen says between each kiss she places on Tobin's lips.

"And just to be clear, home isn't Portland...it's wherever you are."


End file.
